Väänata Mälestusi
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Kurindu senyuman yang terukir diwajahmu yang kau buat secara khusus untukku, bukan diwajahku. [AU! Twist]


**Väänata Mälestusi**

**Terjemahan judul : Twist the memories (au kurang lihai dalam bikin judul, ****_bitte_****)**

**Summary : Kurindu senyuman yang terukir diwajahmu yang kau buat secara khusus untukku, bukan diwajahku. [AU! Twist]**

**Warning : kebanyakan flashback, gendbent, jiwa yang tertukar, pairing straight, hurt, OOC, AU, bahasa Translatean.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz, The Fault in your Star © John Green.**

**tetapi cerita yang kelewat nista bin absurd ini milik au! (© Ramagrochowska)**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Au mau protes/?, kenapa FF Estonia dikit banget, ye? Sekalinya ada itu bikin nyesek hingga keubun-ubun. Lah ini FF Estonia jenis apa? Baca aja deh dari pada penasaran dan ini juga FF pertama yang au buat tanpa memasang genre Humor. Selamat membaca!**

**Chapter 1, lapsuuden muistoja [Childhood memories]**

* * *

Koridor lantai dua gedung Hetalia Gakuen ini sangat sepi.

Sepasang tungkai kaki yang panjang yang terbalut dengan sebuah celana seragam panjang bermotif kotak-kotak biru tersebut menjelajahi seluruh sisi koridor.

Sementara tangan kirinya memegang tas ranselnya dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah laptop berwarna hitam.

Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau kebiruan yang terbingkai dengan sempuna oleh sebuah kacamata berbentuk persegi panjang itu memandangi koridor sekolah, laki-laki pemilik kedua bola mata hijau kebiruan yang indah tersebut menyusuri koridor hingga sampailah laki-laki itu pada sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'RUANG OSIS-MPK'

Laki-laki tersebut memang anggota MPK, lebih tepantnya sih, dia lah seksi TIK dari organisasi yang merupakan singkatan dari Majelis Perwakilan Kelas. Ia mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan alis tebal serta kedua bola mata berwarna Hijau dan seorang perempuan Asia dengan surai hitam yang terikat sempurna dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru dan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat yang terlihat sayu, kedua orang tersebut sedang bercerita.

"Eduard! Baguslah jika kau datang, ayo gabung sama kita berdua!" ajak seorang perempuan dengan nada serta tatapan yang sangat ramah walau sepasang bola mata yang dimiliki perempuan itu masih terlihat sayu.

"Hei kalian!" sapa Laki-laki tersebut sambil membalas pandangan dari perempuan Asia tersebut. "Kirana, kenapa mata lo sayu banget, sih?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata persegi panjang yang ternyata namanya adalah Eduard von Bock.

"Ah, anu, semalam gue begadang" ucap Kirana agak terbata-bata. "Ah, lupakan saja soal itu, lebih baik kau gabung bersama kita"

Kemudian Eduard menarik kursi yang berada disamping Kirana lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Bagaimana kelasmu tadi? Ada peristiwa apa saja?" tanya anak laki-laki beralis tebal dengan nada penasaran pada teman-teman yang satu organisasi dengannya.

"Ah Jangan tanya, tadi gue dan anak-anak satu kelas abis dikena jewer pak India gara-gara ngerjain PR Matematika pas pelajarannya dia" kata Eduard sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kirana pun menepuk bahu laki-laki Estonia tersebut, "Apes banget sih lo, gue sudah sering melakukan hal yang sama dan alhasil gue engga kenapa-napa, hehe" Tawa Kirana sambil kembali membaca novel bercover berwarna biru yaitu _the Fault in your star_ yang baru saja ia pinjam dari teman sekelasnya.

"Iya, karena di rumah lo itu sudah termasuk hal yang legal, tau!" ketus Eduard pada Kirana dan anak itu hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

Laki-laki dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna Hijau itu menghela nafas, "Tergantung gurunya, ada guru yang melegalkan ada guru yang tidak melegalkan perbuatan tersebut" ucap Arthur Kirkland yang merupakan sang Ketos atau Ketua OSIS pada mereka berdua sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Bisa jadi" jawab Kirana dengan singkat, "Di kelas gue lebih apes lagi, tadi kelas kita disuruh lari maraton keliling sekolahan sampai si Feliks pingsan pas sesampainya dia dikelas, ye ga Tur?"

"Ya, dan tentunya sekarang dada gue nyesek" kata Arthur pelan sambil memegang dadanya dibalik kemeja berwarna putih dan blazer berwarna biru yang merupakan seragam dari Hetalia Gakuen.

"Gue engga nanya dada lo, tur" balas Kirana dengan nada datar lalu ia menutup novel _the fault in your star_ dan meletakannya diatas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua percaya ga sih kalo misalnya ada dua orang yang jiwa dan raganya tertukar?" tanya gadis Indonesia ini pada kedua temannya dengan nada semangat.

"Tidak tau" ucap Eduard dengan singkat.

"Apalagi gue" balas Arthur yang juga dengan singkatnya.

"Tapi emang kalo misalnya ada keajaiban itu mungkin ga sih, Eduard? Arthur?" tanya Kirana sekali lagi pada mereka berdua dengan tema pertanyaan yang masih sama.

"Kan dibilang gue tidak tau, git!" ketus Arthur dengan tatapan gondok/? pada Kirana yang merupaka teman sesama penyihir cuma beda _genre_/?."Lo kebanyakan nonton Sinetron sama FTV, sih!"

"Ih inikan buat bahan FF kolab gue sama Elizabeta" gumam Kirana yang disambut dengan tatapan kaget dari kedua temannya.

"FF Yaoi kah?" tanya Eduard dan Arthur dengan kompaknya begitu mereka mendengar nama Elizabeta alias Elizabeta Hedérvàry yang merupakan juragan lapak di AmaZONK yang menjual sesuatu yang berbau fujodanshi apalagi FF Yaoi karangan Elizabeta yang sangat melegenda di ranah Hetalia Gakuen tersebut.

Kirana menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, Straight" jawab Kirana dengan nada datar.

"Sejak kapan Elizabeta mau nulis FF Straight?" Tanya Arthur bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Eduard juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

Kedua temannya itu mulai membahas Elizabeta yang mulai banting setir dari penulis FF Yaoi jadi FF Straight. "Ah, kalian ini, abaikan itu!" ucap Kirana dengan nada keras.

Lalu Eduard memegang dagunya dan berpikir, "—Dan kalo misalnya mereka sudah tertukar jiwa dan raganya apa mereka bisa saling mencintai?" ucap Eduard yang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kirana seperti mendapat Inspirasi baru.

Kirana pun memandangi Eduard dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, "Eduard, ide lo..." ucap Kirana pelan.

"Kenapa? Kan gue cuma asal ngomong" gurau Estonian tersebut sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam serta kulit sawo matang tapi bersih itu mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang berasal dari kata-kata ngasal si Eduard yang sebenarnya brilian itu. "Coba lo bayangin kalo misalnya jiwa raga lo tertukar dengan gadis yang sangat lo cintai, gimana perasaan lo, Eduard?" kata Kirana sambil menatap Eduard.

Pikiran Eduard tiba-tiba melayang ke seorang gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai, bahkan ia rela sampai menjadi jomblo hanya karena menunggu gadis tersebut. Gadis yang sudah memberikan sedikit kehidupan padanya, dan gadis itu membuat dirinya sampai belajar menerima kenyataan karena gadis itu sudah bersama laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Ia hanya berharap jika gadis yang memiliki senyuman terindah didunia itu bisa mengetahui perasaan yang tertanam di hati laki-laki yang sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak mereka kecil.

—Dan nama gadis yang sudah mengubah sedikit kehidupan seorang Eduard yang dulunya cukup suram ini adalah Tiina Väinämöinen, gadis Finlandia yang membuat dirinya tersadar bahwa dunia ini cukup indah untuk bersembunyi dibalik dunia suram yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesempatan untuk tersenyum karena dulunya ia hampir sering sekali menderita ditangan seorang Ivan Braginski.

.

.

.

Eduard mulai membayangkan banyak hal tentang sahabat masa kecilnya,

Eduard mulai bengong karena asik mengingat masa lalunya bersama sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut,

Sahabat kecil yang menemaninya hidup ditengah-tengah dinginnya sebuah rumah besar dan megah yang kini sudah rapuh dan tinggal kenangan yaitu USSR,

Senyuman dari sahabatnya itu memberikan bahwa sekarang Eduard sedang—

—Mengingat Tiina.

Arthur Kirkland dan Kirana Kuspaharani pun memandangi seseorang dengan nama Eduard von Bock dengan lekat-lekatnya, "Eduard?" panggil Arthur sambil menggerakan tangannya naik turun didepan wajah temannya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Eduard?" panggil Kirana yang juga ikut menggerakan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Arthur barusan dan berharap agar Eduard meresponnya.

Dan juga tidak ada respon yang di dapat.

"Ya ampun, teman gue ini—" lirih Arthur pada Eduard dengan pelan.

Mereka berdua sudah tidak tahan lagi, lalu Arthur berbisik pada Kirana untuk mengerjai si Eduard yang ternyata sedang bengong alias memikirkan sesuatu dan mereka memakai suatu cara yang bisa membuat orang yang di kerjai jadi jantungan tingkat akut.

_TRAAAKKKKK!_

"EDUARD VON BOCK, ALFRED F. JONES BUNUH DIRI GARA-GARA CINTANYA DI TOLAK SAMA GEBETANNYA!" teriak mereka berdua sambil menghentakan lantai dengan kaki-kaki mereka sehingga membuat ruangan yang seharusnya dipakai buat rapat pentas seni ini menjadi gaduh.

Eduard pun mulai tersadar dan ikut-ikutan berteriak karena kaget. "HAH? DI MANA?! DI MANA?!"

"Di sini." kata Kirana singkat sambil menunjuk lubang hidungnya.

Arthur dan Kirana mulai tertawa geli begitu melihat ekspresi Eduard yang randomly dan langsung _poker face_ begitu Kirana memegang ujung hidungnya lalu menekannya seperti..._If you know what I mean._

**Pesan dari au : anak baik, jangan tiru apa yang dilakukan Arthur dan Kirana barusan ya, apalagi Kirana yang pamer hidung, duh...**

"Anjir lu pada, gue lagi asik-asikan menghayal juga—" kata Eduard dengan nada kesal karena dirinya abis di kerjai oleh dua anak klub perdukunan eh maksudnya magic club. "—Dan kalian berdua ini rese banget, sih"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa geli, "Maaf, bro" ucap mereka bersamaan, "Lagian lo dari tadi menghayal apaan sih?" tanya Arthur penasaran pada temannya sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Menghayal seruangan sama gue, ya?" gurau Kirana sambil mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Engga, dia pasti menghayalnya pas UTS minggu depan duduk didepan gue abis itu ngasih gue contekan Fisika sama TIK~" Arthur ikut-ikutan bergurau sambil melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kirana.

"Mana mungkin, kan kita sama Eduard beda kelas, tau!" kata Kirana yang memperingatkan ketos alias Arthur.

Kemudian mereka berdua berpikir, "Jangan-jangan lo lagi mikirin cewe lagi" kata mereka berdua dengan kompak sementara Eduard menyambutnya dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

"Hah? Cewe? Gila lo, gue kaga naksir siapa-siapa—" kata Eduard terputus, "—Lagian cewe-cewe disini aneh-aneh semua. Lo demennya nyantet orang, Elizabeta kerjanya dagang sama fangirling mulu, Sakura juga hampir sama kayak Elizabeta, Mei apa lagi"

Lalu Kirana dan Arthur kembali berpikir, kali ini mereka berpikir sesuatu yang kelewat ngaco—

—Dan mereka berdua teringat dengan teman sebangkunya Eduard yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan teman mereka yang merupakan seksi TIK di MPK tersebut.

"Jangan-jangann— lo ada apa-apa sama Tino Väinämöinen lagi!" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada keras.

Sementara si Eduard mulai syok karena kedua temannya ini mulai mengatakan hal yang membuatnya ingin muntah, "Astaga, gue engga macem-macem sama sohib gue—" ucap si laki-laki berkacamata dengan surai pirang yang menutupi keningnya.

"Lantas, emang lo suka cewe?" tanya Arthur sambil berusaha kembali menahan tawanya.

_'__Lantas, emang lo suka cewe?_' pertanyaan dari Arthur Kirkland kembali terulang di kepalanya.

Eduard pun mengangguk. "Ya sebenarnya ada sih, tapi sayang udah diembat orang duluan"

"Natalya ya?" gurau Kirana ngasal.

"Mana mungkin, pasti—" desis Arthur terputus dan tiba-tiba Arthur dan Kirana saling memandang, dan mengingat satu nama yang merupakan nama seorang perempuan yang merupakan anak paling teladan di kelas mereka berdua.

"—Tiina Väinämöinen?"

Eduard pun kembali mengingat nama anak itu, anak pemilik senyuman yang membuat Eduard tidak bisa melupakannya—

Kirana langsung mengentakan meja, "Tidak mungkin! Tiina Väinämöinen yang sekarang jadi pacarnya Berwald Oxenstierna itu, kan?"

"Gue engga percaya, ternyata teman kita ini—" desis Arthur sambil memandangi Eduard dan Kirana melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan setelah itu, Arthur dan Kirana mulai berdebat soal perempuan yang di sukai sama temannya, sementara Eduard yang tidak peduli dengan kedua temannya itu mulai kembali membayangkan masa lalunya dengan seorang perempuan yang memiliki senyuman terindah yang mampu menyihir hati seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya.

_[Flashback]_

_Saat ini adalah musim dingin, musim yang selalu menghebuskan angin dingin yang hampir menusuk hingga ketulang serta menjadi musim yang paling kubenci karena hampir semua daratan utara bumi ini terselimuti oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih._

_Kulihat dijendela terlihat Ivan yang sedang bermain bersama Natalya sementara kakak tertua mereka yaitu Yekaterina Braginskaya hanya menunggu adik-adiknya._

_Sebenarnya walau aku membenci musim dingin tetapi aku selalu ingin sekali bermain salju di musim dingin, walau hanya sendiri._

_Sayangnya saat ini aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamarku karena Ivan yang mengunciku dari luar agar aku tidak bermain diluar dan saat ini juga aku hanya memeluk diriku sendiri yang memakai sebuah sweater berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan celana panjang yang kupakai._

_Craaakkkkk!_

_Pintu kamarku terbuka, dan ada seorang anak perempuan dengan surai pirang sebahu dengan sebuah pita berwarna hijau di helaiannya, kulitnya seputih salju, memakai gaun berwarna hijau dan aku mengira jika itu adalah sahabat lamaku tapi aku lupa namanya siapa karena aku mengalami Amnesia sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu._

_Aku mengharapkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru laut milik sahabat yang tidak kuketahui namanya ini menghampiriku dan mengatakan rindu tetapi—_

_—__Anak perempuan ini mendekatiku dan sorot pandang dari sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu cerah milik anak perempuan ini memandangiku._

_"__Kamu kenapa sendirian disini?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan nada penasaran._

_"__Aku terkunci dari luar, tau!" ketus anak laki-laki yang nadanya mulai melemah karena sudah seharian ia dikurung oleh si Ivan. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu kamarku?" tanya anak laki-laki tersebut dengan nada penasaran pada anak perempuan yang sudah berbaik hati membukakan pintu kamar ini dari luar._

_"__Karena Kolkhoz itu lupa menarik kunci dari lubangnya" balas anak perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku "Ayo, kita keluar dari sini" ajaknya yang kemudian aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk meraih tangan anak perempuan itu dan dia langsung menarik tanganku._

_._

_"__Kau sudah berapa lama ada disana?" tanya anak perempuan berwajah bulat itu dengan nada penasaran sambil menarik tanganku untuk pergi menuju luar rumah yang sangat besar dan megah ini._

_"__H-Hampir seharian—" Jawabku pelan._

_Dan sampailah kami berdua pada sebuah lapangan luas yang sudah menjadi hamparan salju yang sangat dingin. "Ayo kita main!" ajaknya sambil mengambil sebuah gumpalan putih yang bernama salju lalu melemparnya kearahku._

_"__Kau ini!" balas aku sambil ikut-ikutan mengambil gumpalan salju tersebut lalu mengenai kepalanya dan anak itu terjatuh."Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"__Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya pelan "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau namamu siapa" katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Namaku Tiina Väinämöinen dan kau boleh memanggilku Tiina, dan kamu?" tanya anak perempuan sambil tersenyum lepas seperti malaikat kecil._

_"__Oh, namanya Tiina" gumam anak laki-laki itu dalam hati, "Namaku Eduard von Bock, panggil saja aku Eduard—"_

_Lalu ketika Eduard ingin membantu Tiina untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platinum, memakai pakaian berwarna coklat serta syal berwarna pink keabu-abuan. Anak tersebut tinggi besar dan dia mendatangi kami dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang kepucatan dengan pita putih diatas kepalanya dan memakai gaun berwarna biru tua._

_"__Kalian kenapa ada disini, da?" tanya anak laki-laki tinggi besar itu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis tapi menakutkan. "Dan kenapa Eduard keluar dari kamarmu, da?" anak laki-laki itu kembali bertanya sambil menyorotkan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu miliknya pada mataku. _

_Tiina pun bangkit dari hamparan salju tersebut, "Aku yang membawanya keluar dari kamarnya, Ivan! kenapa?!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas, Tiina mengakui perbuatannya kepada anak laki-laki yang bernama Ivan Braginski sementara adik perempuannya Ivan memandangiku dengan tatapan kesal._

_"__Tiina tidak usah ikut-ikutan! Ini urusan kakakku dengan anak culun sialan ini!—" kata adik perempuan Ivan yaitu Natalya Arlovskaya dengan nada kesal sambil menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu milik Tiina dengan tatapan sinis sekaligus kesal._

_"__Natalya," desis Ivan agar Natalya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan diam._

_Anak perempuan Finlandia itu pun malah menatap kakak beradik yang bagi anak-anak yang tinggal di rumah besar yang bernama USSR ini sangat menyeramkan, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Lagian kalian jahat banget sih, kenapa kalian mengurung Eduard dikamarnya?!" kata Tiina pada mereka berdua._

_Eduard pun melihat Tiina yang sudah membelanya tetapi ia ingin agar Tiina juga berhenti untuk mencari masalah sama anak laki-laki yang menyeramkan seperti Ivan. "Sudahlah Tiina, aku sudah sering begini, kok—" ucap Eduard dengan lirih._

_"__Eduard—" _

_[Flashback end]_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan sebahu itu berjalan menjelajahi koridor lantai satu gedung Hetalia Gakuen.

Perempuan dengan jepit rambut berwarna hitam, menggunakan jaket hijau yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya serta sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu yang bersinar itu memandangi koridor yang agak ramai karena sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah.

Dan di samping perempuan manis itu ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata, tinggi, bermata biru kehijauan dan sayangnya memiliki tatapan datar.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin karena saat ini matahari sedang bersinar terik diatas kepala mereka.

Laki-laki itupun memandangi gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya sambil memegang jaket yang digunakan oleh gadis tersebut "Tiina, kau tidak kepanasan apa?" ucap laki-laki pada gadis yang bernama Tiina, gadis yang merupakan pacarnya.

"Ah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, Berwald" balas Tiina sambil tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya.

Iya, Berwald Oxenstierna dan Tiina Väinämöinen pacaran.

Dan anak-anak di Hetalia Gakuen menjuluki mereka sebagai pasangan terambigu karena cowonya datar dan kesannya menyebalkan sementara cewenya itu murah senyum dan baik pada semua orang termasuk kepada pesuruh sekolah.

.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kantin, Tiina memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang berada dibawah pepohonan yang rindang sementara Berwald langsung pergi kesebuah gerai foto kopian untuk menjilid sebuah kliping sekaligus membeli minuman. Kemudian sepasang bola mata bewarna ungu itu memandangi kedua sahabatnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang selalu saja bertengkar.

"Niklas, biarkan gue yang pergi ke gerai foto kopian!" ucap laki-laki pada seorang gadis manis pemilik sepasang bola mata berwarna biru yang sangat indah dengan rambut pendek _blonde _seperti dirinya hanya warnanya lebih kecoklatan, laki-laki tersebut berambut pirang dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata biru laki-laki tersebut serta jaket kulit yang selalu berada di badannya. "—Lebih baik kau duduk disini, ya"

—Tiina melihat kedua sahabatnya dengan jeli dan mereka adalah Niklas Køhler dan Alfred F. Jones,

Niklas pun tetap berdiri dan memandangi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari tingginya. "Tidak bisa, Alfred! Gue harus ikut biar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak gue inginkan!" gerutu Niklas dengan nada-nada yang akrab dengan telinganya Alfred. "Nanti ada halaman yang tidak terjilid atau warna plastik depannya salah—"

Alfred pun memandangi kedua lautan biru yang ada di matanya Niklas dengan melas, "Kenapa lo selalu curiga sama gue, sih?"

"Karena kau orangnya bodoh dan ceroboh—" umpat Niklas tetapi ia langsung menatap Alfred yang sepertinya ingin memarahinya lalu membencinya, tetapi Niklas teringat bahwa ia tidak ingin Alfred membencinya. "—Maafin gue, Al"

Americans itu pun tersenyum karena sahabatnya ini telah mengatakan sesuatu yang jujur tentang dirinya dan membuat Alfred makin cinta sama sahabatnya walau kata anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen ini Niklas sudah membuat Alfred jadi galau tingkat dewa karena Niklas ini tidak menjawab perasaannya si Alfred.

Alfred mengandeng tangannya Niklas untuk menemaninya. "Baiklah, Min Kære" katanya sambil memegang bahunya Niklas dan berjalan bersama menuju gerai foto kopi.

Tiina pun memandangi kedua sahabatnya, hubungan Alfred sama Niklas terkenal dengan ketidak jelasannya karena kadang mereka bisa saling mengumpat, meyindir, bermusuhan bahkan mencintai satu sama lain.

Dan hubungan seperti itulah yang diinginkan Tiina selama dia berpacaran dengan Berwald.

Soalnya, Tiina sudah bosan dengan cara Berwald yang memperlakukan dia dengan baik-baik tetapi kaku sementara Alfred saja selalu bisa membuat Niklas naik darah setiap harinya tapi selalu saja membuat gadis Denmark itu selalu tersenyum.

—Membuat Tiina menjadi agak sirik sama kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan melihat itu semua membuat Tiina jadi ingat dengan sahabat kecilnya waktu ia masih tinggal di rumah megah yang kini sudah tinggal nama yaitu USSR. Sebenarnya sahabatnya itu agak kaku tetapi ketika bersama dirinya, sahabatnya ini bisa tenang bahkan menjadi anak yang sangat menyenangkan.

_[Flashback]_

_Salju-salju mulai mencair dan itu bertanda jika sedikit lagi akan memasuki musim semi, musim yang indah karena banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang berwarna warni yang bermekaran. _

_Jendela-jendela dirumah megah tersebut memantulkan cahaya yang begitu indah,_

_Saking indahnya, para penghuni dirumah tersebut tidak perlu menyalakan lampu kristal yang menggantung ditiap ruangan di rumah megah ini._

_Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya sedang membersihkan buku-buku yang sudah lama diselimuti oleh debu._

_Hidungnya mulai merah karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan buku-buku tebal dan berdebu yang menjadi alasannya untuk berada diperpustakaan saat ini._

_Lalu seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu itu memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat temannya sedang berkutat dengan berbagai dus buku yang harus ia bersihkan lalu ia juga harus menyusunnya lagi ke rak buku._

_Anak perempuan tersebut memeluk temannya dari belakang, "Moi, Eduard!"_

_"__Tiina?!" ucap anak laki-laki bernama Eduard itu sambil memandangi wajah anak kecil yang sedang memeluknya._

_"__Eduard, apa aku boleh membantumu?" tanya Tiina dengan nada polos._

_Eduard pun menghela nafasnya, "Tidak susah, lagian sedikit lagi selesai, kok" ucapnya sambil terus membersihkan sebuah buku dengan sepotong kain._

_Tiina pun menggerutu sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah dus didepannya, "Sedikit dari mana? Orang masih ada satu dus buku lagi yang belum kamu bersihkan"_

_"__Aduh, tapi jangan ah nanti ngerepotin lagi" ucap Eduard pelan sambil mengambil dus tersebut lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_"__Tuh kan, Eduard ngelarang lagi. Ih nyebelin ah" gerutu Tiina dengan wajah masam._

_"__Lagian anak perempuan jangan kerja berat-berat, emangnya kamu ini laki-laki apa?"_

_Tiina pun mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Eduard serta sepotong kain yang masih bersih yang ada diatas meja, "Tapi kalo tidak aku bantuin nanti tidak selesai-selesai, tau!"_

_"__Eh tapikan—" ucap Eduard terputus._

_"—__Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku ingin bermain denganmu makanya aku ingin membantumu dulu" sambung Tiina sambil tersenyum pada Eduard lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_[Flashback End]_

Walau sekarang Tiina satu sekolah dengan sahabatnya itu, tetapi mereka berdua tidak bisa bersatu bahkan jika mereka bertemu, mereka itu selalu tidak menyapa.

Rasanya sakit,

Seperti seakan-akan diantara mereka sudah saling tidak mengenal,

Padahal ia rindu dengan sahabat kecilnya itu,

_kaipaan sinua, Eduard von Bock._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : gantung ye? sebenarnya ini belum apa-apa, cuma baru pembukaannya doang~**

**Danke kak Anya, ce Lavitaromantica sama Denisa buat saran-saran yang sudah diberikan untuk FF ini^^ Mina rakastan sinua! Ich liebe dich! /plak/ serta Danke teman-teman sekelas yang sudah memberikan lawakan bahkan yang adegan Kirana pamer hidung aja itu berasal dari teman aye /ditimpuk bakiak/**

**au mau kasih pertanyaan buat para RnR, siapa nama anak perempuan yang Eduard sendiri tidak tau namanya (efek Amnesia)? yang jawab Tiina itu salah karena Eduard ingat Tiina, kalo misalnya ada jawaban yang benar berarti RnR disini pada jago-jago banget, ye /plak/?**

**RnR please? Danke! **


End file.
